In recent years, moving bodies that detect information about their own posture by using a gyroscopic sensor, an acceleration sensor, or the like, and perform drive control based on the detected posture information have been developed. In such moving bodies, information about their own posture is detected from measurement signals supplied from gyroscopic sensors and acceleration sensors; rotation reference inputs to motors are calculated based on a principle for controlling a posture by an inverted pendulum or a principle of ZMP (Zero Moment Point) control for a bipedal walking robot so that their own posture is maintained; and the rotation reference input data is transmitted to the motor control portions. With feedback control like this, it is possible to maintain their own posture and to travel according to changes in the center of gravity and posture of a rider.
For example, traveling apparatuses that travel with a person riding thereon and have various vehicle body constitutions and vehicle structures to detect their own posture information and to perform drive control based on the detected posture information have been proposed. For example, Patent documents 1 and 2 disclose coaxial two-wheeled vehicles in which two wheels are coaxially arranged. Such coaxial two-wheeled vehicles have a characteristic that they are structurally unstable in a forward/backward direction, and that wheels are controlled by feedback from a posture sensor to stabilize the posture. Further, operations of the vehicle, such as traveling forward, traveling backward, and turning right and left, are performed by instructions by shifts of the center of gravity of the rider, instructions by inclinations of a step, instructions from a control stick, and the like. Alternatively, in some cases, remote control by externally-input reference-inputs, or autonomous movements based on trajectory planning by the vehicle itself are performed.